


Scars

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 27





	Scars

”A massage isn't that a bit of a dangerous thing to be asking me. No, I'm not again it; I mean, some of the scenes in that play have been rather exhausting.” Lucifer said, turning his head but then looked away as he thought about it before moving to stand up and take off his jacket, resting it on the chair behind his desk before turning to face MC once more. ”Where shall we do this then?” he asked and noticed their gaze had moved towards the couch, and he nodded, moving and slowly laying down on it. ”Is something that you are accustomed to doing?” Lucifer asked and couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him when he noticed the bright blush on their face. ”I’m not laughing at you.” he added before sort of resting his head sideways, eyes closing as their fingers slowly began brushing through his hair, gently moving each of the individual strands. ”Mmm, I’m alright its just a different sensation.” he admitted, eyes open before smiling as they leaned in and kissed him a couple of times before noticing they had stood up and walked over to the music player he kept in the study, eyes reclosing as a soft melody seemed to fill the space. 

”Why are you doing this? It's not what I'm expecting.” Lucifer mused but did relax as they took his hand and slowly began to massage it, trailing the tips of their fingers against the top of his palm before blushing as he suddenly wrapped his hand around his own and squeezed it tight. ”Sorry, did I hurt you? It's just your hands are warm and soft, couldn't help it.” he teased before chuckling as they pressed another kiss against his temple before moving down and running their hand against his upper back and shoulder, slowly massaging him.

He jolted up, feeling a hand slide up his shirt, and turned his head, scowling for a few seconds before his gaze softened. ”No, you didn't hurt me. I just...it’s my scars.” Lucifer admitted for a moment before blinking as they noticed MC was watching them with a gentle but almost confused expression. “It happened back then when I fell...that and when I...ripped my wings off,” Lucifer said, moving so he could sit up and blinked as they almost automatically moved and rested against his chest. 

He chuckled a bit as the silence that followed and leaned down, resting his forehead against their shoulder, and just breathing in as their hand traced against the skin of his back, slowly tracing little shapes down his spine. “Alright...only because it’s you,” Lucifer murmured, moving and standing up and removing his shirt, resting on the table with his back towards them. He was tensing up, feeling the muscles in his upper and shoulders tensing before blinking as he felt a pair of lips brush against the spot of one of his scars, slowly tracing them with their fingers. “You...” he paused but relaxed, smiling as he felt their arms wrap around him and hold onto him, leaning their forehead against his back, and he smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing


End file.
